


It's beautiful (I'm not just talking about the moon)

by Avengerz



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Past Suicidal Thoughts/Tendencies, Space Nerd Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengerz/pseuds/Avengerz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony appreciate the Blood Moon (and each other).</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's beautiful (I'm not just talking about the moon)

**Author's Note:**

> A (belated) fic in honor of the Blood Moon on Sunday!
> 
> Space nerd Tony Stark is at least partially inspired by [pensversusswords.](http://pensversusswords.tumblr.com)
> 
> Unbetaed so all mistakes are on me, sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> **Warning for brief mention of past suicidal thoughts/actions!**

“Tony?” Steve’s voice is cautious as he slowly shuts the access door behind him. “What are you doing, babe?”

Tony’s sitting on the edge of the roof, his back to Steve and his legs swinging freely over the terrifying abyss beneath him, and Steve feels his heart skip a beat. He knows about Tony’s self-hatred, his sometimes crippling depression, but they had been doing so much better. Tony had cut back on the drinking, he was eating and sleeping semi-regularly (with Steve’s help), and his smiles were almost always real now. They hadn’t had a bad day in months.

Until now, apparently.

But no, because Tony’s turning at the sound of Steve’s voice, and a wide, genuine smile stretches across his face. “Steve! You’re just in time.”

Confused now, Steve steps closer. “In time for what?”

“The Blood Moon, of course! Don’t you watch the news? What a shame, Captain America can’t even be bothered to watch Brian William’s ruggedly handsome features. Journalists all across the nation are devastated.”

Steve decides that Tony’s actually just fine, and sits down next to him. But that begs the question of why Tony happens to be sitting on the tower’s roof at nine at night. Well accustomed to sorting through Tony’s babble at this point in their relationship, Steve picks out the important information. “What’s a blood moon?”

Tony grins wider, apparently delighted at the chance to impart some of his infinite wisdom. “Well, there’s this thing called a supermoon, right, where the moon looks larger and brighter than normal, and that happens about once a year. And you already know what lunar eclipses are, right?”

“Of course.” Steve nods, then adds with a grin, “Unless they’re dramatically different here in the 21st century.”

Tony doesn’t seem to hear the witticism as h forges on excitedly. “Well a blood moon occurs when a supermoon and a lunar eclipse happens on the same night. This is the first one in thirty years! I watched the last time when I was a kid, with-” Tony suddenly stops and ducks his head. “With Jarvis.”

Steve wraps an arm around Tony’s shoulders and pulls him closer. His lover still misses the family butler, despite the many years that have passed since his death, and the recent loss of JARVIS makes the loss sting all the more.

Tony clears his throat and continues. “Um. Anyways, I came up here so I could see it better. Get away from the pollution, a little bit. Still, it’s good that a supermoon is 30% brighter than the normal moon, or we still wouldn’t be able to see it very well. It’s supposed to start in,” he glances at his watch “about ten minutes.” He turns to look at Steve, a slight frown marring his features. “You don’t have to stay, you know. It lasts a coupla hours, and it isn’t that interesting to watch.”

“You think it’s interesting,” Steve replies easily. “So I’ll stay.” Tony’s blush is visible in the 30% brighter than normal moonlight. “And besides,” Steve smirks. “If I get bored, I’ll just have to find other ways to entertain myself.”

Fifteen minutes later, Tony pulls back from Steve and groans. “Aww, Steve, it started turning red and I missed it! How dare you, coming up here and ruining my moongazing with your perfect mouth. This was your nefarious plan all along, wasn’t it? Well, I’m on to you, mister-” 

Steve quiets Tony’s whining with another kiss. “Sorry, sweetheart. But hey, you said we’ve got a couple of hours, right?”

Tony’s eyes are blown wide in the moonlight. “Yeah. Yes, we do.”

\-----

Steve’s not even annoyed when Tony pauses their lovemaking to “properly appreciate this thrice in a lifetime experience, you heathen” and watch the peak of the eclipse. God, he loves this dork.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Steve is kinda ooc sorry I haven't written him in forever.~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Check out more of my stuff (or prompt me *wink wink nudge nudge*) at my new Marvel blog, [spookyavengers](http://spookyavengrs.tumblr.com)


End file.
